


People fall in love in mysterious ways

by Marley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is so short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley/pseuds/Marley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re singing my favorite song but you’re singing it wrong au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	People fall in love in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, and super short ahhh

Niall readjusts his position on the cold, metal bench. Breathing in his hands, he leans forward warily, searching for any incoming buses. He doesn't have time to sit here and wait all day, and the past twenty minutes have been cold and boring.

 

He people watches for a few more minutes before checking the bus schedule, again, oblivious to the curly-haired brunette who plants himself on the bench next to his.

 

It isn't until he hears Ed Sheeran blasting from the boy's headphones that he glances his way.

 

"People fall in love..." He mumbles a little, brow furrowing and a little pout forming on his lips. "Maybe just the touch of a hand."

 

Pursing his lips, Niall leans over and lightly taps on his shoulder, waiting until the brunette pulls an earplug out. Startlingly green eyes look him over, and Niall almost misses whatever he's saying. 

 

"Ey? Y'okay?" 

 

Niall doesn't know if it's the slow drawl of his deep voice, his pink lips or those eyes that has him stunned.

 

When he realises his mouth is hanging open, eyes wide and wild, he forces himself to stutter out a response.

 

"Oh, yeah, totally. Was just wandering what you were listening to. The, uh, the line is, 'people fall in love in mysterious ways.'" 

 

Pink lips forming an 'o', the lanky beauty smiles sheepishly. 

 

"Guess that must be true, then. M' Harry."


End file.
